Machine-to-machine (M2M) communications provide huge growth opportunities for communications network service providers, e.g., both cellular network operators and mobile service providers (broadly network service providers). At the same time, the large growth of M2M communications also presents some challenges to the underlying communications networks operated by these network service providers.